


Aphrodisiac [Eyeless jack x OC]

by heCat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: A certain amount of gore and horror, Cannibalism (kinda?), F/M, Kidnapping, MC isn't human, OC succubus - Freeform, Slenderman's mansion, Succubus, might not be finished, moving to a new neighbourhood, my tags probably suck, organ harvesting, proxies?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heCat/pseuds/heCat
Summary: My aunt and I had just moved in a new neighbourhood. Nothing could go wrong, or so I thought.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I apologize for writing, grammar and spelling mistakes, as english isn't my first language. I want to write all sorts of stories to share ideas and stuff from my imagination, I hope you'll enjoy.

Sweat was dripping from my neck, as I was folding and placing my clothes into the cupboard. Sun might be down, yet the heat remained, tormenting me, as if testing my sanity.

 _So hot... How will I manage school like that?_ I knew it's going to be a torture. Not that I hate school, school is just boring. On top of that, my aunt had been bugging me by asking when will I find a boyfriend. _Boyfriend? I can't even find good friends!_

"Ivy I'm back, I got you some poppsies and drinks!!" my aunt yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. "And the ice cream better be vanilla or next time you'll be the one doing laundry!"

I walked into the kitchen and fell on a sofa. I'll admit, this place looks better than our previous homes. When I checked, the water in shower was running, fridge seemed to work fine and windows could be open without any struggle. We lacked air conditioning, though.

"This place needs air conditioning, Merry" I chewed on vannila popstickle. 

"Shh, you'll manage just fine.." auntie said before raising the remote and turning on the tv.

 _Of course._ I knew from the beggining that I'll mostly live by myself, because aunt Merry was always busy with work. She'd return almost every Saturday and Sunday, then dissapear for the rest of the week. I thought it's a little strange that she never told me what type of work she had. Eventually I stopped pestering her about it and enjoyed the alone time it provided me. 

Merry kept switching between channels until she came across our favorite show. She put the remote on a coffee table.

"Your birthday is coming next month, right?"

"Yeah?" I raised my brow.

"What do you want for a present, need anything?"

"Just buy me a fan"

"Really? I didn't think you'd hate the weather here so much" She chuckled, clearly knowing that I disliked high temperatures and humid atmosphere.

"Whatever, make it a big one too"

We were watching the show both of us liked and the other ones that came after. At around 11 pm, Merry told me to go to sleep or I'll miss my first day at new school.

I sank between the unfamiliar blankets and felt my eyelids becoming heavier, heavier and heavier until they closed.

Next thing I knew, I was walking with a group of people.

_Wait, where am I?_


	2. Blackouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I notice that the memory of last 3 weeks is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case this is confusing:  
> Words in cursive -are toughts  
> ### -means indistinct words

"Heyyyy Ivyyy" a girl waved her hand in front of me "Earth back to Ivy!"

"W-wwhat.." then I heard someone giggle.

_Where am I?_

_What is happening? Who are they, do I know them?_

I stared at my surroundings. It looked like I was walking out of the entrance of a school and it felt oddly familiar. _Am I at the school I'm supposed to transfer to?_

The sun shone upon us as I followed a group of three into the street. 

"Man it's sure much hotter today" the guy spoke.

It really was, everyone's clothes were soaked in sweat. One could say it's a beautiful day: no sign of clouds in the sky, wind gently playing with branches of the trees. School must've ended not so long ago. And then I noticed, that _my head was throbbing._

_It hurt so much.._

"No shit Max" the girl walking in front commented, then turned to me at the back and said something I couldn't make out.

I mumbled something back in confusion. The headache was so terrible, I felt like my head was about to explode. It took every inch of my body to stop myself from crying out. Part of me wondered how has my head not been split into pieces yet. 

"You okay? You ### so pale" the guy asked. _Did he mean me?_

"Not.. well.." I groaned.

Everybody stopped and looked at me, visibly concerned. Then girl from the right said to me:

"Ivy, we'll ### you ### alright? You don't look ### well" 

***

I found myself crouched near the toilet and vommiting into it. I kept gasping for air, my vision was blurry and the headache wasn't going to dissapear anytime soon. _Did I black out?_ It's weird, because ever since I was a child I had never caught a sickness. You could say that I've never been to a doctor before. _So what's happening?_

Seconds seemed to pass like hours. When my stomach was emptied to the point I only spat bile, my nausea abated and the pounding in my skull stopped. I wiped my mouth and tears off my eyes before noticing that my knees were touching something wet on the bathroom's floor. _Shit... I must've missed, I'll clean it up later._

I slowly stood up and dragged myself to the kitchen. I filled a random cup with tap water. Gulping, gargling and coughing it out, I was trying to wash away the gross acidic taste off my throat. I fell onto the couch and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. 

[7:46pm, Thursday..]

_Thursday?_

I could have sworn, yesterday was Sunday!

I've checked the date and

 _No way.._ _It's been 3 weeks?_

I noticed my contacts had 3 more people in them: Max, Allie and Sophia. _People from before?_ Turns out we have a group chat.

The conversations looked so casual, normal. We shared homework, internet memes, ((complained how geography teacher was such a dick..)). We even hanged out at Allie's house twice and not so long ago they invited me camping in the woods.

 _I made friends?_ _And I can't even remember myself spending time with them or replying to any of the messages._ The feeling of guilt flood over me.

I can't put my finger on it, but _something is wrong with me._

When I oppened the galery app, my eyes caught up on latest photos, which showed all four of us messing around and having a good time. However, while looking at those pictures, I spoted something. _What's.. what's with my face?_

I freaked out and ran to the bathroom, almost slipping on the mess which I previously left near the toilet. Gripping on to the white sink I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My greyish brown hair had white streaks all over.

_What the fuck_

I raised my hand and touched my face. It's gotten paler? And then I noticed the iris of my eyes. It's as pink as.. cotton candy..?

_Whatthefuck_

My hands continued exploring my face. They came across weird bumps at the sides of my forehead, which were hiding under my wispy bangs. Taking deep breaths, I raised an index finger and slowly pushed it into one of the bumps. Then the piercing pain made me yelp. _I shouldn't have done that!!!_ I don't know how long I was looking into the mirror, trying to figure out if this is some sort of messed up dream. The pains said otherwise...

The phone rang in the living room, right where it was left. With trembling hands I picked it up. It's Merry.

"Hello ?"

"Hi Ivy, how are you?"

"I'm.. I'm fine" I lied "how are you?"

"Well I won't be here this week, I'm calling to warn you about that" auntie spoke "I'm sorry we won't be able to celebrate your birthday together, but you're going out camping, yeah?"

_Oh right, my birthday. And I promised those guys a weekend.._

"Yeeah.."

"Good, at least you'll be having fun" she let out a sigh then added "Somewhere along my things I have a sleeping bag and a tent, you could use 'em"

"Your room is a mess-"

"Heh true. Actually those are from the last time we went camping. Remember, when you were a smol pumpking?"

I chuckled at the memory. It was that one time I got to eat smores, swim in the lake and walk around the forest. That wave of nostalgia relaxed me and made me forget all about my grogginess.

"I'm still surprised you have them" I said.

"I do, we just don't have time to use them, ya know?"

"Mmm.. Where do you keep them though?"

I never understood why, but she always had lots of boxes dropped in every corner of her room. It was kind of funny that she had so much stuff even if she didn't use them much. Sometimes, her behaviour reminded me of an old lady in her 70s, collecting random items and souvenirs, keeping them till they were layered with sea of dust. Though, no matter how many times we moved, the amount of boxes didn't decrease, in fact, new boxes gradually appeared. If I wanted to find the tent, I would have to go through ALL of that mess.

"Check the oldest boxes, they're dark green. Ah, and don't look into the cupboard-" Merry spoke in somewhat more serious tone.

"Why?" I asked.

"Believe me, it's a mess there" she nervously laughed.

"Okay" I laughed along.

"I gotta go " aunt said "take care and have a good time camping"

"Thanks Merry, bye"

"Bye" I heard the phone beep, indicating that the call ended. 

I continued to lay still on the sofa, trying to process all of what's happening. After a while I picked up my phone again and went through it. _I'll have a good time_ \- I thought to myself- _parts of my memory may be missing, but whatever's happening, I'll make sure it won't ruin the time I'll be spending with my real friends._

~~I couldn't have known what was going to happen, could I..?~~


End file.
